A Whole New Battle All Over Again
by Nibs
Summary: It's been a year since the world tournament and another one is coming up! Both Old and new teams are ready to battle! (I suck at summeries, don't I?) Anyways, I need help on the new characters @_@ can't think of any.. details inside
1. Default Chapter

                                 A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Well, I'm starting the fic over....... with the russian tourny. Anyways...... I don't have much to say....

Disclaimer: Beyblade is NOT mine... some characters belong to their respective owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Teams

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: KKKKKAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!_

_Kai says: .... _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: There's gunna b another tournament!_

_Kai says: ...._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: Arn't u even a lil excited?_

_Kai says: Shut up._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: :( _

_Kai says: do you want me to have you practice all day without breaks?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: No_

_Kai says: then shut up. _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ....... meeting's tomarrow......._

_Kai says: you shouldv'e just gotten to the point, Tyson._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_

___________________________________________________________________

_The following message could not be sent to the recipient:_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson sighed as he looked at the computer screen. Kenny had told them that they were having a meeting tomarrow to discuss the new tournament at the dojo. So far, he had only talked to Kai.. Ray, Tyson was pretty sure, was in Japan.... somewhere. And as for  Max... well... you never really know where he is.

Tyson leaned back onto his chair. All Kenny had told him were some of the basics; 3 teams per country, and Russia first. Tyson yawned. This was **so** boring with no one to talk to. Kai was probably still online, but probably blocked him... like he did everytime they talked.

Tyson's ears perked up at the sound of someone going online and immediatly went back to the computer screen.

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: MAXY!!!!!!!!_

_With my mom in amerc. : Hey Tyson. Sup?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: nth... ur in usa?_

_With my mom in amerc. : huh??? oh.. no, I just forgot to change my name... wait a sec..._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: k_

_Back in Japan: There we go_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ^-^ So, did you know about the new tournament?_

_Back in Japan: Course I did! Mom was preparing the USA's teams beyblade's. She even tweeted Draciel._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ........ Cheater_

_Back in Japan: ..... _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: How did you know? Besides ur mom_

_Back in Japan: Oh.. lemme guess... Kai blocked you again?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ......... no._

_Back in Japan: Your such a bad lier Tyson_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ....... That was mean....._

_Back in Japan: Wha...?_

___________________________________________

_The following message could not be delievered to the recipient:_

_  
Wha..?_

_-----------------------------------------_

"What? Tyson _blocked _**me**?!?!?!?!" Max shouted from his computer. "Now _that _is mean...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"......... Meanie........" Tyson mummbled. Now all he had to do was find Ray.. now how was he going to do that? He wasn't even sure _where _he was, let alone contact him.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!??!" Tyson shouted from his room, getting frustrated from thinking about it too much. Then, he got a message, an e-mail rather, from Ray.

"HEY! It's from Ray!!!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said, desperatly happy he had _finally _gotten a message AND his e-mail adress from Ray. And all it had was a picture?! With only seven words?!?!?!?

Tyson scrolled down the screen, wanting to at least try to _see_ where the picture was taken. When he did see the picture, Tyson blinked a few times when he saw it, and rubbed his eyes. 

In the picture was Ray - with a girl. Each one of their arms were on each other's shoulders - the picture must have been taken by someone else.

The girl was wearing a red chinese dress and white pants - Tyson was pretty sure she had something on the back, because he could see the outline of something black. Her hair was black, with a gold streak, and she had bluish-yellow eyes. She was making a 'V' sign with her right hand, her left hand on Ray's shoulder. 

And it was parcially the shock from seeing Ray that had made Tyson think he was dreaming, too. Ray still wore  the same outfit they saw each other in last time (I'm refering to the last season) - but something about him was different. He looked like he had gotten taller - and he still had the pony tail. His bangs were definatly longer - but those weren't the major ones. That happens to everyone! So what was so different?? Tyson wasn't really sure.....

And at the bottom of the picture were those seven words : She's on the team. Still in China.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?" Tyson yelled as he held the monitor close up to his face, making sure he had seen and read it correctly. They were still in _China_?! When they needed to be in _Japan_?! He was going to **kill** Ray!!!!!

"RAY! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!?!?!" Tyson yelled, slamming one of his hands '_accidentally_' on the keyboard, making the screen scroll down again. Then he saw more words, "THANK YOU LORD!!!!!!!!" from Tyson.

_Jk. Don't get mad.... we'll be there for the meeting._

That calmed Tyson down.... a bit. "I'm hungry....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later. Meeting*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK... so we're only missing Ray, correct?" Kenny said, holding Dizzi. The Blade Breakers - most of them anyways - were sitting in the living room, Kai in a corner (As usual as Tyson commented), Max on the floor, sitting cross-legged, Kenny was on the couch, typing something up with Dizzi, and Tyson... he was at the dinner table. 

The doorbell rung, and Max went to go get it. When he opened the door, no one was there. Then a head popped up from the top of the door outside... "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted, slamming the door on whoever - or what ever it was.

When Tyson opened the door, no one was there. "Maxy.. are you sure you saw something? There's nothing -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed as he saw it too, slamming the door once again.

The third time, Kenny opened the door and _didn't _scream when he saw the head. It was holding it's nose, glaring death glares at Tyson and Max. "Oh! You meant her? She's Alexandra - " "ALEX!!" " - Uh ya, Alex, she's the team captain of the Phoenix Fyre's." Kenny said as Alex did a back flip and jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. She entered the house/dojo, glaring at Tyson and Max before heading to the kitchen.

Alex had blue hair the same shade as Kai's, going to her waist tied up in a loose pony tail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy black pants. Her eyes were also like Kai's - and she had markings on her face too. 'Are they related or something?!?!' Tyson thought. Anyways - back to the description. Alex had 4 markings on her face too - except they were thin, red, and curving down.

When Alex came back out, she went straight to the door. "COME IN!!" she shouted, and three more girls appeared. "I can't believe _two _people slammed you out this time!!" A girl with flaming red hair said, coming in and teasing the blue haired girl right away. Alex 'Hmpf'ed before sitting down near a corner.

Lya, the red haired girl, had short red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with jeans - and was marking-free, Tyson noticed.

(Man, I just noticed I'm MISSING People!!! Can someone be nice and send some people in to fill up the teams?!?! PLZ?!?! *Doggy Eyes*)

The third person - again, marking-free, walked in, a smile on her face. She also had blue hair - tied up in a loose bun. She walked in silently to the living room, sitting on the floor. She had silver eyes, and wore fingerless gloves - like the rest of her team - except hers reached her elbows and one was black and the other white. She wore a black vest, and had a skirt on.

When the 8 had gathered, Kenny introduced the team. "Guys, this is Alex, and yes, she **is **the one you slammed the door on, she's the captain of the team. The one with red hair is Lya, and the other blue haired girl over there is Katrina." 

"Alex and Kai... look... alike...." Max commented. Tyson nodded in agreement. "Are you guys siblings or something?" Tyson asked.

"Cousins." The two replied in a voice that said 'I don't care... let's just get this over with.' 

"Close?"

"Close."

"How close?" 

"Shut up."

"........."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*LATER*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rang again. Being safe - meaning Tyson and Max forcing Kenny to open the door - two people were standing at the door. 

One of them also had redish-brown hair, except it was spiky. She had pale purple eyes, and was much taller then the girl she was standing next to. Now that girl.... was white.... and as Tyson commented, 'Scary..'

The next girl looked about 10-12, and had white hair, silverish eyes, and wore totally white... earning a "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!" From Tyson, and a "GGGGHHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!" From Max, which earned them to smacks on the head. After dragging the unconscious boys into the living room, Kenny introduced them.

"Ok guys. These two belong the the Fallen Angels. The older one is Tone - and the one with white hair is Destiny. But... where's your team cap-"

"I'M BACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice came. Tyson - somehow managing to awake from his unconsciousness - met Ray at the door, the girl in the picture behind him. 

"Hey Tyson!"

"Where have you been? You're half and hour late!" Kenny interrupted. "Oh.. sorry bout that Chief. Our flight got delayed. Oh, and I almost forgot.. this is Feila. She's the team captain of the Fallen Angels. Her brother's going to be arriving any minute......" Ray said, going into the living room.

"FEI'S BACK!!!!" Destiny cheered. After all, they hadn't seen each other in a month.

"Welcome back." Tone said, not getting up but smiling at Fei.

"Glad to be back." Fei said, returning the smile.

"So um... how do you know Ray, Fei?" Tyson asked once they had 'settled down' again. "Oh, how me and Ray met? We lived in the same village... we knew each other since we were kids. When I had gotten Dember - the White Tigress - I left. I went back to China this year to visit my family, and I saw Ray again."

"Woh. That's so cool!" Max commented, when another doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be my brother... I'll go get it." Fei said, getting up and walking to the door. And when she opened it, there stood her older brother.

"Get in. You're late!" Fei said playfully, leading the way back to the living room. "Guys, this is my older bro - Rikoryu. His nickname is "Ryu"." Fei introduced. 

Ryu had similar traits as Fei, with the black hair and all, but he had silver streaks instead of gold, and had silver eyes.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, kinda lame... but At least I got thecharacters, right? I need someone to be the fourth member of the Phoenix Fyre's... Anyone mind?

Anyways, plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Nibs: *Kicks computer* Stupid computer didn't get the way I wanted the fanfic to be... @_@  
  
Destiny: Anywayz, thanks to angelrika, iluv, miyuka15, freegirl, and some of my pals for reviewing! *eyes buddies* You know who you are~!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: *Still on rampage to destroy the compy*  
  
Destiny: Anyways, Beyblade doesn't belong to me.... now on with the story!  
  
OH YA! I nearly forgot! For the OC's, I hope you guys don't mind if I make them part of one of the new teams, so I'm going to be adding you to my MSN or Yahoo. If you don't have MSN or Yahoo, please e-mail me or Nibs to tell us whether or not you approve, or want to make your own team for the story. Sorry for the inconvience.  
  
Nibs: And I was also wondering if any of the characters submitted were related to the original characters, so I could put it in. ^^;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max looked at the girl, wondering who she was. She had blond hair that was in the midst of her back, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket, jeans, a gray t-shirt underneath the jacket, and blue shoes.  
  
"All blue...." Max thought as he looked at the girl, she still had her launcher in her hand.  
Her beyblade suddenly just went right back to the girl, flying up and landing on the girls palm, which was open.  
  
"You don't remember me?! I'm hurt, Maxi!" The girl said, looking hurt.  
Max blinked a few times before he remembered who she was. "Rita!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, and the girl suddenly was hugging him, "So you DIDN'T forget your favorite cousin after all!!!" she said happily, letting go.  
"Yup! How could I forget? You were always there to annoy me when we were little!" Max said, which got him a light punch from Rita. "Where ya going? I haven't seen you at the shop lately."  
  
"Oh, I just came back from visiting mom in America."  
  
"Again!?"  
  
"Yup!" "Anyways, I better get going. I have a meeting with the rest of the Blade Breakers. Wanna come?" Max asked, which got the 12 year-old all hyped up.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" She shouted, following Max to Tyson's place.  
By the time Max got there, everyone was already there, although he saw a few new faces. There was a girl with white hair, another with blue hair, and another with red hair.  
  
"Um... hi. Nice to meet you all. Guys, meet my little cousin, Rita!" "Max's FAVOURITE cousin Rita!" Rita corrected as she took a seat on the couch. One by one, everyone started introducing themselves.  
"My name's Tyson, and that's Ray, Kenny, and over there? The dude who's all alone? That's Kai." Tyson introduced, pointed to each of the Blade Breakers as he said their names, "And of course, you already know Max."  
"My name's Alexia! And there, the one with the flaming red hair? That's Lya. And you see the one with the short blue hair is Alexandra, but we call her Alex. She's the captain of our soon to be team." The girl with white hair introduced.  
Alexia looked like she was the youngest out of everyone there, and had golden eyes. Somehow, she reminded her of Ray, but they looked nothing alike.  
Lya's flaming red hair was tied up into a pony tail, but her bangs were wild. Rita wasn't sure how she was able to see....  
And Alexandra, or Alex, was sitting in one of the corners, not near, but not far from the group either. Her bangs were kept up with one of those string bandanas, but her hair was down, touching the floor in her sitting position.  
"Alright, now that everyone's introduced, let's get on to the reason why we're here. As you all know, there's going to be another world tournament. As the defending champions, we're going to have to participate.  
  
I'm sure all of you have been practicing, but we need to make sure that everyone's in tip-top shape for this, so we're going to train together again.  
The tournament this year is going to be a lot tougher then the last one. New teams are forming, and the old teams just got stronger. So this year is going to be a lot more harder then the last tournament!  
  
So the Blade Breakers are going to take Monday and Wednesday to practice at Max's Shop, and Tuesday and Thursdays are all yours, Alex. Fridays we'll meet and practice together.  
  
Understand?? Kenny explained, looking to see if the teams approved. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Then it's settled. Training starts Monday, 8 A.M. sharp" Kenny announced.  
After a little while, everyone was looking at the computer behind Kai. He was logged onto his MSN, and was chatting to the old teams that the Blade Breakers had fought during the last tournament. Heck, even Tala was there!  
Kai: So how's it going in Russia?  
Tala: Normal. Tyson is with you, is he not?  
Kai: Ya. And so are some others.  
Tala: Who?  
Kai: The team and friends of theirs.  
Tala: I see.  
-----------------  
Enrique-Poo: Robert and Johnny just got here.  
Kai: I see.  
Enrique-Poo: Are you guys joining the tournament this year?  
Kai: Ya. Arn't you?  
Enrique-Poo: Of course!  
---------------  
*Tyson takes over* Kai: MICHEAL! EMILY! STEVIES! EVAN!  
All Starz: that you, kai?  
Kai: IT'S TYSON!  
All Starz: I shouldv'e known. Kai would never say that.  
Kai: We're at a team meeting.  
All Starz: And I'm going to one. Cya at the tournament this year.  
Kai: Cya.  
  
____________  
The following message could not be sent to the recipeients:  
Cya. ____________  
*window pops up +Kai takes over again. Everyone is still watching behind them*  
Enrique-Poo: So what's up, Tyson?  
Enrique-Poo: That was Johanny.  
Kai: Nothing. You?  
Enrique-Poo: lol. Johnny is getting so annoyed by Aurora. It's hilarious!  
Kai: Who?  
Enrique-Poo: His cousin. Here. I'll send you a pic.... ____________  
Tala: I expect you're going to the tournament, no doubt.  
Kai: Ya.  
Tala: Tell Tyson I'll beat him for me.  
Kai: No need. He's here.  
Kai: YOU SHUT UP TALA! I WAS THE ONE WHO BEAT YOU IN THE FINALS!  
Tala: Well you haven't gotten better at your trash talk.  
Kai: WHAT?! WHY DONT'T YOU COME OVER HERE TO PROVE IT?!  
Tala: I would love to, but I'll just meet you in the finals.  
Kai: Wha? YOU! YOU *beep*  
Tala: Just shut up, Tyson.  
Kai: Tala, you haven't changed a bit.  
Tala: I suppose one of you got Tyson restrained?  
Kai: Yep. You're talking to Ray.  
Tala: Not for long.  
*Window shows Tala offline.* ______________  
Download complete ______________  
Everyone was looking at the picture that Enrique had sent over. The Blade Breakers reconized the place they were in were none other then Robert's mansion.  
  
In the picture, Enrique was no where to be seen, and Robert and his butler were walking away somewhere.  
In the middle, there was Johnny, and in front of him was a girl with water blue hair, and golden eyes arguing with him. At the sides were arrows pointing at both Johnny and Aurora.  
  
Arrow pointing at Johnny: You have no right to say that!  
  
Aurora: And why haven't I?! Don't you forget Johnny! I am YOUR cousin! A McGregor!  
  
Johnny: *silent* _____________  
Kai: So that's his cousin?  
Enrique-Poo: Yep. She drives him insane.  
Kai: Tyson: HA HA!  
Enrique-Poo: Tyson, shut up.  
Enrique-Poo: -From Johnny  
  
"TTTTYYYYSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice suddenly shouted from the speakers. They were talking to Enrique! "ENRIQUE!" The Blade Breakers shouted together into the mic, except for Kai.  
  
"Who's Enrique?" Lya suddenly asked, not realizing until now that they didn't know who he was. "Enrique? He's one of the best European bladers in the world! Tyson faced him back when we passed through Europe." Ray explained.  
  
"OOOHHHHHH!!!!! Girlfriend, Tyson? And you didn't even tell her about the all-cute Enrique?" Enrique's voice teased over the mic. "Wha? Girlfriend? Are you kidding me?! And you are so not cute!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
"AH! Tyson has a girlfriend?" Came Robert's voice. "NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted, making everyone cover their ears. "I'm not his girlfriend." Lya replied onto the mic.  
  
"Then you could be mine! I'll take you shopping when you come to Rome!" Enrique's voice came, still teasingly. "No." was all Lya said on the mic before walking away.  
  
"I think you pissed her off, Enrique..." Max mumbled in the mic as he watched Lya leave. "Has Tyson shut up yet?" Johnny's voice said, though it seemed he was far away from the mic. "SHUT UP!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
"I see he hasn't." Johnny said, which annoyed Tyson to no end. "JOHNNY MCGREGOR! YOU GET YOUR A** BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU!" came Aurora booming voice over the speakers, which caused nearly everyone to laugh.  
  
"You said that on purpose!" was all they heard of Johnny before they heard an argument raging in the background. ____________ Voice Conversation with Enrique-Poo has ended. ____________ Kai: HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED SHOUTING AT JOHNNY YET!  
Enrique-Poo: You have.  
Kai: NO, I HAVEN'T!  
Enrique-Poo: Are there any other girls there?  
Kai: Girls? Wha? They don't want to go shopping with you!  
Enrique-Poo: How do you know?  
Kai: Because!  
Enrique-Poo: Exactly. Now get the girls here! I'll pay for the tickets.  
Kai: I told you, they don't wanna come!  
Enrique-Poo: Let them speak for themselves. ______________  
  
"Let them speak for themselves, Tyson." came Enrique's voice again. "Fine fine.... Hey! He wants to talk to you!" "I'M NOT GOING!" Lya shouted.  
  
Alexia wanted to go and see Rome and all, but if her team didn't go, she wasn't either. "Sorry! Maybe next time!" Alex didn't say anything.  
  
"HA! See?! They DON'T want to go!" Tyson said over the MIC, glad he was right. "I think being right got to his head..." Ray mumbled, and Max agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Destiny: Well, how do you like it so far?!  
Nibs: We included the characters that we got from our e-mails and one from our review~!  
Destiny: I'll be adding the others in soon!  
Nibs: Plz R&R~!  
Destiny: Cya~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

IMPORTANT NOTE!!  
  
I need to know when you want your character to apper, and if they're related to anyone from the original show. Thankies!  
  
Oh! And I hope you guys don't mind, but I'll be putting the characters into teams to form the new ones ok? They'll be selected randomly by a program called a Dice Roller or something.... I'll give each character a certain number, and then it will roll out a number to see which team he/she is on. Same goes for the team captain.  
  
Nibs  
  
I seriously am annoyed right now... I tried uploading this like, a zillion times and it didn't work! So here I am, typing things that are useless, to try to make it bigger. How annoying can this get?!?!?! 


	4. Getting to Know the Team

A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Destiny: YAY! WE GOT 10 REVIEWS!  
  
Nibs: Thankies to all those who reviewed ^^  
  
Destiny: We'll be using the other characters really soon. Oh! And an apology to the person who had sent me the profile of Aurora, because her last name was Dixon, not McGregor... ^^;;;;;; Sorry  
  
Nibs: Anyways, I'm going to be introducing the characters real soon, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade and certain characters belong to other people. Not me.  
  
Destiny: And uh, for the pairings, we haven't decided whether or not to do that yet, do don't be angry.... @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting to Know the Team  
  
As the tournament drew closer, the two teams had started to practise harder and harder. Now they nearly practised everyday with each other. Rita would always be there, watching the battles. Now she was like, the Kenny of Alex's team.  
  
~*Rita's POV*~  
  
(watching the practise of the two teams)  
  
As I got to spend more time with the two groups, I started to know them better. The Blade Breakers are like how they were on TV a year ago during the tournament, always looking up. Alex's team is a whole different story.  
  
Lya is the person that I thought she was. She's active, nice, and caring. Though I would NEVER like to be caught in a game with her on the opposite team...she's a really good player in sports. She's really pretty; I wish I was like her. She has such a neat shade of red hair that went to the midst of her back, tied up in a pony tail, and blue sparkling eyes. Although her bangs are pretty wild.. it fits the look.  
  
Alexia is a hyper little kid. I think she's around 12 or something... but she's sure good at scaring the wits out of me when she suddenly appears behind me out of no where... she has really good talent at beyblading, even though she's the youngest in the group. She's even teaching me a few tricks! I wonder about her hair though.... how did she get it white?  
  
Then there's that girl, Feila Yang, although we just call her Fei. I knew her for the shortest time, since she just came about two weeks ago. She's really good in beyblading, and that silver chinese dress is really cool! She has blue hair with gold streaks, and eyes to go with it. Her hair is in a really neat style... they're always tied up in two buns with braids hanging from them.  
  
As for Alex, she's the total opposite than what I thought she would be like. She is sssoooo different then what I'd thought from the first time I met her!  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Rita started to giggle as she remembered her first conversation with Alex. "Um... excuse me, can-" Rita had started, but was cut off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um.. I was wondering if you could let me through..."  
  
"What? Let you through???"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What...." Alex kept on mummbling, not moving from her position on the floor, still with her eyes closed. Rita was getting annoyed now...  
  
"I said, LET ME THROUGH!" Rita suddenly shouted, which got Alex to suddenly open her eyes and sit up within milliseconds.  
  
"What? Where? Huh?"  
  
"LET ME THROUGH!"  
  
"What? How come you don't just GO through?" Alex mummbled back, rubbing her eyes. "You just had to wake me up now..." Rita heard Alex mummble.  
  
"You were SLEEPING?!"  
  
"Ya..... why wouldn't I be? I was tired."  
  
"Oh, let's see. 1. Because you're in a hallway. 2. There is a BED in that room. 3. You're sleeping in front of the bathroom! 4."  
  
"OK! OK! I get the picture!" Alex shouted, and got up. For the first time, Rita had a clear view of what Alex actully looked like. Her hair, which was the same shade of blue and greyish as Kai's, was all messy, and her bangs were wild. She was an average height, and her eyes, also the same color as Kai's, looked annoyed. Her bangs were tied up with a red string bandana that was as long as her hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans that were also ruffled. She wore a silver creasent moon necklace that hung around her neck with a metellic blue chain. Her face also had four markings, like Kai's, except they were red, thin, and instead up being curved up, it was curved down.  
  
"Gah.. I'm leaving..." Alex mummbled, and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Now what...?"  
  
"I was wondering if.. um.. you want to meet at the mall sometime?"  
  
"I don't do shopping. Maybe after the practise I'll chat with you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since that day, Rita and Alex had become great friends. Alex was a free and wild spirit, and she didn't have a care in the world. Rita admired her....  
  
"Rita?" A girl with blue hair and gold streaks said. "Oh, hey Fei! What's up?" Rita asked, looking up. " I was wondering if you were going to go to the practise today. You do come to every one." "Sure I'm coming! I was just thinking about some stuff..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the practise, Kenny had arranged another meeting with the group, to discuss the tournament and how it was going to be arranged.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone's here, I'll begin. The tournament, as you all know, will be starting in two weeks. Japan will be represented by three teams, The Blade Breakers, Alex's team, and another team. All of the current manager people just got information on all the team players representing Japan." Kenny explained as he handed out 4 sheets of paper to everyone.  
  
"On the first page, is Toni Greene, leader of the other team." Kenny said, and on the first page was a picture of a girl around 13-14, with spikey redish-brown hair and had pale purple eyes.  
  
"On the second page is another member of the team. Her name's Destiny." And on the paper, was a little girl around Alexia's age. She had snowy-white hair tied up in a low pony tail that went all the way to the midst of her knees. Her eyes were silver and she was wearing all black. Black fingerless gloves, black t-shirt, black pants....  
  
"The third picture is Katrina." Another girl was on the page, with silver eyes too, but with blue hair tied up in a loose bun. She was wearing a black and a silver fingerless glove that stopped at her elbows. She was wearing a black t-shirt, vest, and a skirt with pants underneath. She was also wearing a silver, teardrop necklace.  
  
"The last picture is of... Aurora. You remember her, right guys? She's Johnny's cousin. Now, back to the first page. Toni, or as she likes to be called, Tone, has a bit beast named Crystolyon, a red jackal (Um.. what's a jackal....?). Her beyblade is redish-orange, and has two blades. She's pretty powerful, so I suggest you don't get her mad."  
  
"We can take her." Tyson said, not really looking at the sheets of paper. "Tyson! These are new teams! How do you know you can't beat them?" Kenny asked, getting annoyed, "Ddddduuuuhhhhh, we're the reigning champs, we won't lose!" Kenny started to mumble something before he went back to talking about the other team.  
  
"Destiny is the youngest of the team, as I'm sure you all noticed. I'm not sure what bit-beast we have yet, so we might get some information on it later.She's kind of the loner of the team.."  
  
"Katrina has a centaur with six arms, each carrying a sword. Those swords are represented by the elements, dark, light, water, wind, fire, and electricity, so don't go messing with her if you don't know what you're up against...."  
  
"And Aurora, Johnny's cousin. She has a silver cheetah as her bit- beast. You should be glad you guys are repreasenting the same team..."  
  
Then everyone faced Tyson, who had yawned in boredom. "When can we have lunch? I'm starving!" Tyson complained. "TTTYYYSSSOOONNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: Well, there's the third chapter....  
  
Nibs: We got most of the characters!  
  
Destiny: Yep! The tournament's going to be starting in the next chapter, ok?  
  
Nibs: And R&R PLEASE~! 


	5. Hate at First Sight?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Destiny: YAY! WE GOT 15 REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Destiny: :):):):):) And to freegirl, your characters will be in shortly! And the rest of my pal's characters will come soon as well! :)  
  
Sorry this took like........ I dunno, 2 weeks to get it onto fanfiction.net? I've been busy lately so I haven't had time to update.  
  
Nibs: Ya.......... Sowwy!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of the tournament had finally arrived. As the Blade Breakers and the Phoenix Fyre's (Alex's team) neared the airport, everyone got excited... well, mainly the Phoenix Fyre's, since this was their first time but the Blade Breakers were excited too.   
  
"I can't believe we're going to another tournament!" Tyson said, nearly falling off the seat.   
  
"Ya but this time, YOU guys arn't going to be the champions!" Alexia shot back.   
  
"Ya. As iiiiiiiiiiffffffff." Tyson teased back.  
  
"Just you wait and see, Tyson! We'll beat you!" Alexia shouted back. As the two continued to argue, the rest of the more 'maturer' group chatted about how things were going to go.  
  
"Who are we facing first?"  
  
"Do we get info sheets on them too?"  
  
"When are we going to get there?!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Will we get vacation time?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Are we going to meet the other team?"  
  
"When can we get there?"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Questions and questions were flying all over the place, and all directed at poor Kenny and Rita. "QQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rita suddenly shouted loudly, silencing everyone.  
  
"1. We are NOT there yet, but will be shortly. 2. I don't know who you're facing. 3. No, you DO NOT get info sheets on them. 4.It's too bad you didn't eat your breakfast. 5. You might get some free time... but not much. 6. Yes you are going to meet the other team. Now that I'm finished, are there any more questions?!" Rita shouted, glaring a 'Don't-you-dare-ask-another-question-or-else' look as she said the last part.  
  
Everyone was pretty much doing small talk after that, until they got to the airport. "Ok... we are going to wait for the other team here..." Kenny stated as he headed over to a big tree. "Here?" "Ya. That's where they told us to wait....."  
  
~5 minutes later...~  
  
"Are they here yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they here yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they here yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
~A little while later...~  
  
"Hey! Are you the Blade Breakers and the Phoenix Fyre's?" A voice suddenly called out from a crowd. The two groups turned their heads towards the crowd, and saw four people headed straight at them, lead by the girl on the picture. Tyson couldn't seem to be able to remember her name....  
  
"Hi! You must be Toni, leader of the last group representing Japan!" Rita said, walking up to Toni and shaking hands.  
  
Toni didn't look a whole lot different then she did in the image, but she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing a lue t-shirt, grey shorts, beige sleeveless jacket, brown Wallabies, and a silver dragon necklace. She was tall and slim, but other then that, she looked exactly like she did in the image.   
  
"Yep! But call me Tone.." Toni said. "You guys must be the other teams then! Nice to meet you all!"  
  
"Same to you. Where are your team-mates?"   
  
"RIGHT HERE!" A girl suddenly said, appearing behind a now-startled Tyson. "I suppose you're Katrina?" Rita said, smiling. "Yep!"  
  
Katrina didn't look any different from the image either. Then another person appeared behind her. She was almost 3/4 the size of Tone, and the group was pretty sure this girl was the girl named Destiny... "Name's Destiny. Yours?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone was introduced and was on the plane, everyone immediatly started talking about how they were going to beat everyone in the tournament, and others were talking about their past. Mainly Kai evesdropped on this conversation, since he knew nothing about the new players....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the plane stopped to switch planes and the three teams were off the plane and in the airport, Aurora came running up to Tone, hugging her as she saw her.   
  
"I can't beleive you guys got here so soon!!"  
  
"Why's that? You thought we'd be late???"  
  
"NO! I would never!"  
  
Soon Aurora was introduced to everyone, and they continued on their way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, they had arrived in America. Tyson was literally running all over, trying to reconize the place.   
  
"Everyone was supposed to follow US to the hotel! But nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what'd they do? They just hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaddddddddd to split and get lost, and they don't even know where the hotel is!" Rita complained at the door of the hotel with Kenny. Kenny just sweat-dropped.... it wasn't unusual for this to happen, they usually had to look for Kai...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Look at that!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"THAT! The big balloon thing!"  
  
"That's not a balloon!"  
  
"That's the Statue of Librety!"  
  
"NO! THE BALLOON BESIDES IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH! THAT one!"   
  
Destiny, Alexia, Tyson, Aurora, and some how dragged Kai, were seperated from the group, currently looking at a big balloon floating near the Statue of Librety with some kind of Beyblade Advertisement for some contest.   
  
"Let's go take a look!" Destiny said, starting to run towards the balloon, followed by Alexia, Tyson, Aurora, and a arms-crossed, closed eyed Kai.  
  
"Ouf!!!! Get off me!!!!!" Destiny suddenly shouted when she had crashed into somebody and was now on the ground. The person wasn't nessisarily 'on' her, but it was just a plain habit for Destiny to say that when she crashes into people.........  
  
"Hurry up and apologize! It was YOU who crashed into ME!" the person shot back. Now that Destiny had gotten up, she could see exactly who the person she crashed into looked like.   
  
It was a girl, who looked older then Destiny, but around her height. Her dark purple hair was tied up into a high pony tail, and her eyes were bright blue. She was wearing mainly red- a red t-shirt, blue jacket over that, red pants, and black boots.   
  
The girl stared impatiently at Destiny, "Well? Hurry up! I need to get to a contest soon!"  
  
"You should be the one apologizing! And you should watch where you go more often too!"  
  
"What'd you say? I always watch where I'm going, unlike another little white haired girl!"  
  
"HEY! Other people here besides her have white hair too you know!" Alexia angrily shot back, standing up for her newly-met friend.   
  
"Well too bad!"  
  
"Hmph! You sure talk tough for someone who LOOKS older, but is about our height! I bet that you're like, 14 or something! You know how old I am? I'm only 12!!!!!!!!!" Alexia shot back.   
  
Fire burned in the girl's eyes now. Alexia ran behind Kai, who did nothing, and the girl was going to chase after her for a death chase, if it hadn't been for another boy holding her back.  
  
Struggling to get free of her cousin's hold, Kassandra (Cassy) struggled to get free to get revenge upon the little girl for calling her short, "LET GO OF ME, THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed, and Thomas replied calmly, telling her to calm down.  
  
Thomas had short rather untidy bluish-black, blue-green eyes, and a scar over his eyebrow. He was taller then 'Cassy', and wore black clothes like Alex, and a silver necklace, like Alex, although it was not a creasent moon shaped.  
  
"THAT LITTLE RUNT CALLED ME SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KICKED OFF THE TEAM!!!!!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WON'T BATTLE IN THE BEYBLADE TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cassy immediatly calmed down at this. As much as she would love to get the little girl right now, the beyblade tournament was more important. "You're going to be representing America for the Beyblade tournament this year?" Tyson suddenly asked as he noticed that the people around them had formed a circle around the two groups of people.  
  
"Yep! And we're going to win it all, unlike you!" Cassy replied casually.  
  
"Well then, care to have a test to prove that? We're going to be particapating in the tournament too you know... and, the reigning champs are representing the same country as us!" Destiny shot back  
  
"So what? Just because they're world champs doesn't mean it's a sure win of the American finals!"  
  
"But it means a bigger chance then your team!"  
  
"Care to prove it?!"  
  
"FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" the two said at the same time, heading for the nearest park with a bey-stadium in it.  
  
Tyson, Alexia, and Aurora sighed, turning to Thomas who looked 'calmed.'. "Does this happen every time she crashes into people?" Aurora asked, and Thomas shook his head no.  
  
"It's because someone called her short.........." Thomas mummbled, and Tyson nodded, and started to follow Destiny and Cassy to the park, along with the rest of the group and Thomas.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Tone,and Lya were in a whole different location. They were in a mall, shopping for beyblade parts, and some stuff for the others. They had walked away 'accidentally' when Kenny had started to explain something....  
  
The three had walked all the way to the mall, which was HUGE!!!!! They lost each other for nearly an hour before they found each other. (A/N: I tried that before.... it was ssssssooo bad)  
  
Now the three were heading towards the counter, talking about how they were going to give each other the stuff, parties, and celebrations of all sorts.  
  
"That would be a total of $ 2010.50, please." The cashier said happily, knowing that she'd get a BIG tip for this................  
  
"$2010.50 only? I thought we wouldv'e spent more..............." Lya mumbled, but just loud enough so Tone and Max could hear.  
  
"Well unlike SOME people, we weren't born into that kinda rich family...." Tone mumbled back.   
  
"Woah, you're loaded?" Max asked.   
  
"She's the only heir to her family fortune! And a big one at that! You shouldv'e seen her summer home......" Tone mumbled.  
  
As Lya payed for everything and went outside, kids were running about saying something like: "OMG! Cassy is going to bey-battle! We're really going to get to see her in action!"  
  
"I heard that she's battling one of the teams........ Japan I think......"  
  
"They're beybattling! We gotta go before we can't see anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray and Alex had wandered off, Ray leading the way and Alex just.......... following. They didn't really see or go anywhere, just walked around.   
  
"Where's that hotel Kenny told us about?! We've been looking for an hour and we STILL can't find it!!!!!!!!" Ray complained.  
  
Alex just pointed at a large, brown hotel, "He said it was Sheraton, didn't he?" Was all Alex said before yet another group of kids ran past them, heading towards the park that they had past.  
  
Ray had heard something, like a Japan blader VS Cassy....... and started heading towards the park, explaining to Alex on the way, thinking it was Tyson.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sure you don't want to back out?" Destiny asked as she stepped onto that...... steppy thing.  
  
"Heh. You see all these people around us? Watching the bey-battle? They're all hear to cheer me on. I'm not backing out." Cassy replied.  
  
Thomas was behind Cassy, and the Japanese teams that had just gotten there, were behind Destiny.  
  
"Destiny! What are you doing up there?!" Tone asked as she saw one of her team-mates ready to bey-battle.  
  
"I'm going to bey-battle!" Destiny replied before Jazzman suddenly appeared and said the ' 3! 2! 1! LET IT RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!' thing.  
  
(Ok, I'm just guessing that Cassy's beyblade is redish-blackish ok? Since I don't know..........)  
  
Both beyblades had entered the beystadium and were clashing at each other, sparks flying everywhere.  
  
Destiny's lilac-blue beyblade was clashing at Cassy's redish-black one head to head.   
  
"RUNYA!!!!!!" Cassy shouted, calling upon her bit-beast.  
  
Her bit-chip glowed a redish glow. A fox appered, with certain fire spots. (I'm thinking sorta like the Flash Leopard). "ATTACK!"  
  
"SLITHLER(pronounced slIEth-ler)! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET A.... FOX PUSH YOU AROUND, ARE YOU?!" Destiny shouted as a darker shade of Dragoon's aqua color glowed around Destiny's beyblade as her bit-beast emerged.  
  
A large snake appeared, with golden eyes. It was floating above Runya, staring down as it waited for commands from Destiny. "ATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all Destiny said before the large snake dove at Runya just as it did the same.  
  
A blinding white light surrounded everyone there as the two beyblades clased........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: lol. Doesn't it always end like that? Not much of a cliff hanger though........ I couldn't think of anything..........  
  
Nibs: Thanks to all the reviers who reviewed~!  
  
Angelrita: Well, I sent you your character's stats..... did you get them????? And here's the chapter you wanted........  
  
holyfree: Lol. We won't introduce as much characters in the later chapters, but we needed to introduce the teams.   
  
iluv: Thankies for the info. I don't know if I wouldv'e figured it out on my own..... @_@ 


	6. Just the perfect day to seek revenge whe...

A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Destiny: Thankies for all the reviews from the last chappy!!!!  
  
Nibs: Sowwy it took so long to update...... busy busy busy!!!!!!! Evil teachers and their evil homework....  
  
Destiny: *nodd nodd*  
  
Nibs: EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLLL teachers........................................... *keeps mumbling*  
  
Destiny: Well, um, we can all leave Nibs be as she still continues to...... rant about....... evil teachers.... and on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just the PPeerrrrffeeeecccccctttt day to seek revenge  
  
As the two blades collided and the light died down, the two beyblades were on the floor, behind the two bladers.   
  
Of course, no one expected for this to happen, and there was silence. Until......  
  
"DDDDESTINYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Came Tone's voice from the crowd as she walked up behind Destiny, picking up her beyblade.  
  
"I told you that we shouldn't beybattle before the tournament! Which is starting tonight!" Tone said to Destiny, firmly, but not shouting. Just enough to make sure Destiny was supposed to follow the team rules.  
  
"Sorry..." Was Destiny's mumbled reply. "But she started it!" Destiny said suddenly, pointing to Cassy.  
  
"WHAT?! Now you're blaming me? You evil little twerp!!!!!!"  
  
"Just remember the team rules next time, understand, Destiny? As a punishment, you can't play tonight. Alright?" Tone said as she watched Destiny nodd. She didn't like giving punishments, but as team captain, she had to.  
  
"We shall take our leave now." Tone said as her team left, but not before Destiny just had to say a good-bye to Cassy, "And we'll beat you in the finals..............." Just loud enough so Cassy could hear, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'd you just bey battle her like that?" Aurora asked, following behind Tone but beside Destiny at the same time. Katrina started walking besides Destiny as well, and started to ask the same question.  
  
"Why did you bey battle her?"   
  
"She insulted me......" Destiny mumbled. She knew that was a poor excuse, but it was the truth, wasn't it? And that was good enough for her.   
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! So what else did she do to ya?" Katrina asked.   
  
"Crowd, crash, fall, argue........."  
  
"I see....................................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the BBA Lab Place Thingy, (That place that Tyson went to on the tour....) Cassy stormed in into one of the training facilities mumbling about 'lil' twerps' 'annoying people' and some other stuff.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked one of the members of the team, Frost. He had ice blue hair and blue eyes and wore casual clothing.   
  
"Some girl from the Japan teams pissed her off. She got into a bey battle and it was a draw." Thomas whispered back.   
  
"OH! The Japan teams? I heard Frost had a cousin or something on that team!" said a girl from the same team. She had light and short green hair with green eyes to match. She wore all white.   
  
"You do?" Thomas said, facing Frost. Frost shot the last member of the team a 'I-told-you-not-to-tell-but-you-just-had-to-didn't-you'? glare. The girl just giggled.  
  
"Well, um..... AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frost suddenly shouted, and started to chase Alia across the room.  
  
After Alia had managed to escape Frost, she started to talk to the still-pissed of Cassy while Frost and Thomas talked. "So who is your little cousin? Which team is he on?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure which team she's on. But she's not on the Blade Breakers......." Frost mumbled.  
  
"But she is annoying.... and it's pretty easy to reconize her. Snow white hair and short. I don't even know how she gets her eyes the color they are......." Frost discribed.  
  
That person sounded strangely familiar...........................  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Gold."  
  
"Gold?"  
  
"Yep. Why?"  
  
"It seems that that little cousin of yours was the one that made my cousin so angry......."   
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?" Cassy's voice suddenly boomed, and she appered right in front of Frost and grabbed him by the coller of his shirt.  
  
"YOUR cousin was the little twerp?!!?!?!?!"  
  
"I dunno....... did you hear her name?" Frost asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"Name...........?" Cassy suddenly said, releasing her grip on Frost. She didn't know that twerp's name....  
  
"Their team captain said her name was Destiny." Thomas said, saving their poor ears from destruction from the rants they'd get from Cassy if she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"YA! The little twerp was Destiny......." Cassy mumbled, remembering the name in her head and making sure she was the one who was going to beybattle her...... if her team didn't lose first.   
  
"Oh boy......................................................................" Frost whispered, too low for anyone to hear.  
  
Then there was silence. Frost didn't reply to Cassy, Thomas was usually like this, and Cassy was busy imagining how Destiny would lose to her.  
  
"Thomas? Frost?" suddenly came a voice. The voice was soft, but it was a girl's.   
  
"Yes Judy?" Frost said, waiting for a reply.   
  
"I want you two to report to me immediatly. Who else is with you?"  
  
"Just me, Thomas, Cassy, and Alia."  
  
"Good. Get to level 5 right now, and bring them with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A 'click' sound was heard as Judy's voice was gone. The lab had hi-tech stuff, one which includes a communicator where they could talk to anyone in the lab without a phone or anything.  
  
The four immediatly returned to the silence that there was before judy called, and started walking towards the room they knew Judy just had to be in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I lost that battle!!!!! I should have WON!!!!!" Destiny complained for the zillionth time. Ever since she had tied with Cassy, she had been complaining about it.  
  
"Will you just stop complaining about it? I wasn't like you lost, you just tied." Tyson complained. He probably did the same at some point of his life, but oh well.......  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson was now staring blankly into space, his face sorta looking like -_-; and @_@;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Judy, we're here." Thomas said through one of those weird black thingy's where you push the button and talk through......  
  
A 'click' sound was heard as the door opened automatically. Inside was a room similar to the one with the baseball diamond and stuff, but it was much bigger. Inside the room were the other teams of the American Team.  
  
"We're having a practise?" Alia asked, obviously confused at why the whole team was there.   
  
"No, just a team meeting." Judy replied as the teams gathered together.  
  
"So, as you all know, the tournament starts tonight...... The first team we'll be facing is team......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: Well, not much of a chappy..................................  
  
Nibs: Well, the tournament's going to start in the next chappy, hopefully.   
  
Destiny: Thankies to all the people who reviewed for the previous chappy!!!!!!!!  
  
Cya! 


	7. don't kill me

Nibs: EEEECCCCCKKKKK!!!!! DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Destiny: We have these trips and tests ALL next 2 weeks, so we won't be able to update.... sorry...  
  
Nibs: You are SSSSSSOOOOOO brave, telling everyone that!  
  
Destiny: Shut up.   
  
Nibs: ..........  
  
Destiny: Anyways, we'll try to update ASAP!!!!! 


	8. Oy!

Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Nibs: OMG!!! I wrote like, half the chap and now its all GONE!!!  
  
Destiny: I KNOW!!!! SOME LITTLE TWERP DELETED IT!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: LITTLE *^(@^&#*%($*#(#&@(@)#*$(#*@)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Destiny: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Nibs: Man.... now we have to explain it all over again......  
  
Tyson: I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Destiny + Nibs: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Aw.......  
  
Destiny: How DID you get out of that cage we put you in?  
  
Tyson: Um... well, kaicameandrescuedmebuthetoldmenottotellsoishouldprobablyberunningformylifenow BYE!!!!  
  
Destiny: ^^:;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Nibs: WEll, anywayz, we better go explain this again....  
  
Destiny: Iie........ Ok, so here goes:  
  
This really nice person e-mailed me and told me that maybe we should get the bladers to talk to their bit-beasts so I'm trying that out for this   
  
chappy. If you like, just tell us and we'll keep on doing that ^^;;;;  
  
**= bit beasts ~~= humans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fei sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. They were already at the stadium, ready to bey battle, but Destiny was no where to be seen.  
  
*She did run off with that guy.......*   
  
~But she said she would come back before the match started!~  
  
*When is it starting?*  
  
~ 5 minutes~ Fei informed Dember, her bitbeast. Sure, Destiny wasn't supposed to bey-battle this round, but she still should've come.  
  
~*FLASH BACK~*  
  
A knock was heard from the hotel room's door. Fei went to open it, and there was some unknown guy asking her if Destiny was there.   
  
Destiny came, and it seemed she immediatly forgot about having a tie with Cassy.  
  
"FFFFFFRRRRROOOOOOSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT-KKKKKUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE!YOU'RE   
  
HERE!!!!!!!!" Destiny giggled happily, jumping up and clinging onto poor Frost's neck.  
  
"Eck...... can't..... breathe........"  
  
"Oh. Sorry bout that...hehehe....." Destiny mummbled as she let go. "Everybody, this is Frost-Kun, my most favourite cousin of all time who I   
  
love annoying!!!!!!!!" Destiny intoduced.  
  
"And Frost-Kun, this is our team, (EEEEECCCCKKKKKK I Can't think of a name @_@! Help....?) _______. That's Toni over there, she's our  
  
captain. And Aurora, and Fei!" Destiny once again introduced.  
  
Frost had whispered something to his younger cousin to get her in a serious mode before walking out and saying she'd be back for the   
  
round.  
  
~*END OF FlASHY~*  
  
*How long does Destiny still have?*  
  
~2 Minutes.~  
  
*...........*  
  
*How long now?*  
  
~2 minutes~  
  
*That's what you said 5 minutes ago.*  
  
~1 minute then.~  
  
*oooooooohhhhhh.....*  
  
~Can you just, call Slither or something?~  
  
*Huh? Of course I can! What would you like to tell Destiny?*  
  
~You could have?~  
  
*Of course!*  
  
~.........~  
  
*^^;;;;*  
  
~Tell her to come to the stadium, fast.~  
  
*^^;;;;;;;;*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Um... Destiny?*  
  
~Yes, Slither?~  
  
*Did I mention to you that the tournament is about to start now?*  
  
~Yes.~  
  
*Oh. Ok*  
  
~WHAT?! The tournament's starting? OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Destiny started running like hell down the halls of the stadium. ~WHY DID THEY HAVE TO  
  
MAKE IT SO DAMN BIG!!!!???????~  
  
*........ Run girl Run!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
By the time that Destiny had made it there, Aurora had just finished her match. She had won it of course, but that didn't make the rest of the   
  
team forget that Destiny was late.  
  
"Hehe..? Sowwy?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Oy.I bet anything that there's going to be a lecture ahead......~  
  
*Even ME?*  
  
~Yes even you. No wait, I mean no. NOT you.~  
  
*.........*  
  
~Silence doesn't help.~  
  
*................*  
  
"Destiny." Came a voice from somewhere. Where WERE they anywayz? "Yes...?"   
  
"You were late."   
  
*Sigh* "I'm sorry."   
  
"What were you doing with that guy? Frost?"  
  
"Chatting. He was taking me to places around here."  
  
"I see........ He's your cousin?"  
  
"My most favourite." Then Destiny noticed something...... who was this person and why was she all of a sudden asking about her cousin?  
  
"Destiny, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's on the American Team. With that girl you hate so much."  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!! HOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Sry. I just had to put that. She doesn't like   
  
Cassy, 'member?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean, that little twerp is your cousin?!?!!?!" Came Cassy's voice as she started to get angry again.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OMG.............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AND THE PHOENIX FYRE'S WIN THE MATCH!!!!!!! NOW ALL 3 OF THE JAPANESE TEAMS ARE MOVING ON!!!!!!!!!!" Came Jazzman   
  
(or what ever his name is... I find that he's kinda annoying...)'s voice from the Mic. The Phoenix Fyre's had already won the round easily.   
  
(OY!!!!!!! I almost forgot! See?! Those evil little munchkins and deleted the previous chappy!!!!! @_@ I needed a name for the last remaining   
  
American team and the Japanese team with Toni on it. I couldn't think of one to suit them....... @@)  
  
The Phoenix Fyre's sighed. They had won the match- but not much had been really fun. They had to wait ALLLLLLLLLL the way until they   
  
knew they could face the American teams before they had any sort of challenge.  
  
Since most countries had 3 teams each, the tournament was divided into three parts. The three teams would each be in one of the columns.   
  
Sooner or later, they would have faced everyone that they had to face.   
  
(AH HA!!!!! YOU SEE?! *is talking to my friends at school) I CAN THINK OF SOME INGENIUS STUFF!!!!!!!!)  
  
This was going to be a llllllooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am ssssssssooooooooo HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained. Kenny hadn't let him eat since breakfast, and it was noon when Tyson was   
  
SUPPOSED to have his afternoon buffet. But nnnnnoo, Kenny just HAD to decide he needed to WORK OUT, so they had to SKIP that.........  
  
Tyson cursed under his breathe. He needed food! The rest of the Blade Breakers were already one lap ahead of them- and he wasn't  
  
getting any faster. Damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so I said there wasn't going to be more chappy's any time soon. But I just wanted to get something in before I left, and I wouldv'e gotten   
  
this chappy longer, but I was busy. Sorry.  
  
Anywho, see you guys in 2 weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!! And R&R!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 7

A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Nibs + Des: WE'RRREEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Des: TTTTTTEEEEEESSSSSSTTTTTTTT WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: Scary Scary. Evil math and english...........  
  
Des: But anywho, I've just read like, one of the greatest beyblade stories eva!!!!  
  
Nibs: I dunno if I'm aloud to write it down though. It's called Five Elements, by Miyuka15.  
  
Des: Yep. But less chat. ON WIT TA STORY!!!!!!! Oh, and we-  
  
Tyson: DON"T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: *Glare* How did you get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: .............. *suddenly pops up with an amazingly cute plushie of Kai*  
  
Nibs: PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Des: CCCCCCUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: MINE!  
  
Des: MINE!  
  
Nibs: MINE!  
  
Des: FINE!  
  
Nibs: MINE! What?!?  
  
Des: I said fine. I get *Him*. *Points to Kai*  
  
Nibs: ...... Why didn't I notice him?........  
  
Des: :P  
  
Kai: ........ I think I should be running now........  
  
Des: MWHAhAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I am ssssssssooooooooo HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained. Kenny hadn't let him eat since breakfast, and it was noon when Tyson was SUPPOSED to have his afternoon buffet. But nnnnnoo, Kenny just HAD to decide he needed to WORK OUT, so they had to SKIP that.........  
  
Tyson cursed under his breathe. He needed food! The rest of the Blade Breakers were already one lap ahead of them- and he wasn't getting any faster. Damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson came to a halt, exhausted. Kai past him, yet AGAIN, followed by Ray, then Max. "Aw...... C'mom Kenny! Gimme some slack!!!!!!!"  
  
"Get back to training and stop complaining, Tyson." Came Kai's voice from the other side of the track. "You aren't going to get any fitter just standing there!" Rei's voice followed. "Ya Tyson!" Max's voice encouraged.  
  
"But I'm ttttiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeeeddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained. Kai sighed, stopping beside Tyson. Then he did the only logical thing to do.  
  
he hit him behind the head.  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" "Come to your senses, Tyson. You're on a track, and everyone is at least 2 laps ahead of you. Start running."   
  
"BUT I"M HUNGRY! I DIDN"T HAVE BREAKFAST!!!!!"  
  
"Like any of us did!" Kai's voice said, but it was more distant. He had started running. Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'MMMM GOING TO GO IIIIINNNNNSSSSAAAANNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alia complained. She and her bit beast, Katsha (Kat-swa) had been talking for the past hour about the matches, and they were getting no where.  
  
Of course, they were in the lab with some others.... the other team. "I regret staying with you guys!!!"  
  
Alysha, the captain of the other American team was there, and so was Emily, Judy, and Eddie, who was doing a beyblade analysis.   
  
*Aw stop complaining. You volunteered.*  
  
~No I didn't. Judy said I had to stay behind!!!!!!~  
  
*She said you could stay if you want.*  
  
~...... stupid leopard.......~  
  
*.......stupid blader.......*  
  
~AHEM!!!!! You know I'm listening?~  
  
*Yes.*  
  
~Shut up.~  
  
"Are we done yet??" Alia asked. This was sssoooooo boring! "You know, Alia, you can go if you want..." Alysha said, offering her an oppertunity to leave.   
  
"NO WAY!!!!"  
  
*See? Told you.*  
  
~Shut up, leopard.~  
  
*Katsha*  
  
~Stupid leopard......~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OH LORD PLEASE SAVE MMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex shouted as she was dragged into yet ANOTHER shopping store.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! CRAZY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL MMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We're trying get you into a dress!"  
  
"THAT'S FATAL!!!!!!!"  
  
Lya shook her head, using her palm to smack her forehead. "No one told you to be my captain......."  
  
"You tried out for the team."  
  
"......Alexia didn't."  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"......"  
  
"Fei made it, and so did Alexia."  
  
"......."  
  
"feh. Why am I getting put in a dress again?"  
  
"Because I run a hit magazine and you SSSSSOOOOO have to be in it!!!!!"   
  
"Why me...."  
  
"Cuz you get fan mail from guys!!!!!"  
  
"Oh lord....... HOW THE FRIGGEN HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!????!!!!!???"  
  
"I read all of them."  
  
"Frig...."  
  
"All the 'You're the greatest.....' 'Can you marry me....' 'My dear........'s....... Did you know that some guy even sent you a wedding dre-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!! I REFUSE TO BE IN YOUR MAG!!!!"  
  
"But you gotta! Especially since this is a one time only American edition! It's only going to be sold in America!!!! And you're the captain!!!!!"  
  
"Why not one of the AMERICAN captains?"  
  
"Cuz you're my captain!" Ya....... rrrrriiiigggggghhhhhhttttttt. Getting your captain to dress up in a dress when you just know your captain hates it....She was just practically screaming out 'I love you cappy and I'm doing this just for you!'.  
  
"HEY! Look there! Isn't that Gay Gayguy?!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex suddenly screamed as she tore through the apt. swinging the dress everywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is sssssoooooo boring!!!!!" Destiny complained as they walked around. "Why don't you pull some sort of a prank, Tone? Please!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to lighten things up? Just a tini weeni bit?"  
  
Tone rolled her eyes. Destiny would ALWAYS complain when it came to things like walking around for some fun. "Oh stop complaining..... it isn't that boring."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"........"  
  
~SSSSSSLLLLLIIIIIITTTTTTTTTHHHHHLLLLLLEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!~  
  
*What?*  
  
~I'm bored.~  
  
*You always are.*  
  
~.......~  
  
*.....*  
  
~Shut up.~  
  
*Will do.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fei sighed and toyed around with her beyblade. She hadn't gone out with Destiny, Tone, or Aurora. Instead, she stayed at the hotel.   
  
~I don't get it....~  
  
*Get what?* Dember asked softly from the gold and white beyblade.  
  
~The team..... it seems like we're splitting apart.~  
  
*Why would you think that?*  
  
~Becuz! The team has been more apart lately. Haven't you noticed?~  
  
*......Kinda*  
  
~.........~  
  
*.........*  
  
Fei sighed as she got up from the couch. She went to the window and looked down. They were on the 14th floor, but Fei could still see everything pretty clearly.  
  
~How bout we go beybladeing at the park?~  
  
*OK!!!!!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Um... I just realized something. Fei is supposed to be on the other team............ -_-; So I decided to switch Fei and Katrina.... hehehe.......................................)  
  
(Another Note: Us poor poor authors here need some team names.... for ALL the teams...... Wha....... anyhelp?? Pwease? With a very cute cherry on top?)  
  
Aurora was in a game shop, on the computer. Although instead of playing games, she was chatting three-way to her dearest cousin Johnny, and Tala, of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Crap man! Why'd you add *HIM* to the convo?" Johnny asked, obviously annoyed at her adding Tala.  
  
"Because I wanted to!"  
  
"Ya, Johnny."  
  
"Will you shut up Tala?"  
  
"Obviously not when you tell me to."  
  
"You see Aurora? This idiot doesn't even know the meaning of shutting up!"  
  
"Nonsense. Of course I do. Just not to you."  
  
"Will you 2 stop fighting for just a minute?!?!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Good! Now, I want to hear everything about the tournament going on at your place!"  
  
"Our place?"   
  
"Boring!!!!!"  
  
"Of course it's boring. Must be because you keep on losing for your team, right Johnny?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Not to you."  
  
*Oliver walks in*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi Oliver...."  
  
"Can't you be quiet?!"  
  
"Not to you."  
  
"&Q*(_&$!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE q@&#*($!!!!!!"  
  
"So, how's the American tournament?" Oliver asked.  
  
"It's going fine......"  
  
"Any excitement?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Least I'm not a DOG."  
  
"At least I'm not a women beater!!!!!"  
  
"I think I'll just be going now..." Aurora heard Oliver say.  
  
"Um, ya. Love ya Oliver!"   
  
**Oliver leaves**  
  
~Did I just say that?~  
  
*Yep.*  
  
Aurora blushed. She had meant to say something LIKE that, but she never expected to SAY that......  
  
"^*()&)(!!!!!!!"  
  
"CHEAP &()$@*$)!!!!!!"  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN AFFORD MANSION!!!! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO BUY YOUR MOTHER IF SHE WERE ON SALE FOR 2 CENTS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU 2 B QUIET?!?!?!"  
  
"............"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Sorry for yelling so much, Tala."  
  
"WHAT?! You apologize to HIM and not ME?!"  
  
"....^^........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eterni! Go get him!" Katrina commanded as her silver beyblade headed towards the green one. Once it hit, the beyblade immediatly flew out of the ring.  
  
"YA!!! Way to go Katrina!!!!" Alexia commented as Katrina took her seat beside her. "Ya."  
  
"You better hurry and go up Alexia, it's your turn." Lya informed her as the other team readied for the second set.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"And for this round, it's Alexia VS Tonya!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tonya comes from Chicago and has been beyblading for years!! Alexia better be careful if she doesn't want her beyblade to be cut into 2!!!!!"  
  
"Alexia is part of the Japan team, and is known for her lightning speed. We finally get to see Alexia beyblade! Even though she's the youngest of the team, this girl has FANS!!!!!"  
  
"3, 2, 1! LET IT RRRRIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Creasent!!! Go!!!!"  
  
"Dodge it!!!" Tonya cried as her bey blade moved out of the way just in time to dodge Creasent's attack. Then it's bit chip started glowing yellow as a bird emerged from her beyblade.  
  
"What?! They have a bit-beast?!" Lya said worriedly as she watched the bit beast emerge. "Do you think Alexia will be able to take it on, Alex?"  
  
"No doubt."  
  
"Impressive bit-beast! Now let me show you mine!!!!!!! CREASENT!!!!!!!!" After calling the name,a blue wolf immdiatly appeared, and ran to bite the opposing bit beast.   
  
"MIY! Flap your wings! Blow it off you!"  
  
"Hang tight Creasent!"  
  
The two beyblades crashed and kept on doing so, crashing into each other as the bit-beasts raged on.   
  
"Miy! Attack!" A huge gust of wind started forming, and it started to surround it self around Creasent.   
  
"Creasent! Get through that wind and get Miy! She's defenceless!!!!!!!"  
  
It was just like, Wham, and it was over. Alexia had won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so that was more free time then tourny..... I promise promise that the next chappy will have more parts of the tourny in it!!!!!!!!!! Remember to R&R!!!!! 


	10. Look on the Japan Teams

A Whole New battle All Over Again  
  
Des: WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs Kai*  
  
Nibs: *glare* Gimme him~! My turn! *Grabs Kai*  
  
Des: NO! You wanted the plushie!  
  
Nibs: Now I want him!  
  
Des: No!  
  
Nibs: Yes!  
  
*Both pull on Kai's arms*  
  
Kai: LET ME GO!!!!  
  
Des + Nibs: NEVER~!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Max, Ray + Tyson pop up laughing*  
  
*Evil glare of Kai*  
  
Des: I GET RRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Glomps Ray*  
  
Nibs: Anyways, thankies to the reviewers ^^ And the suggestions for the teams helped tons!!!!!! And I'm going to put up a list for the teams so far, okis?  
  
The Teams:  
  
Japan: Blade Breakers  
  
-Tyson  
  
-Kai Captain  
  
-Max  
  
-Ray  
  
-Kenny  
  
Phoenix Fyres:  
  
-Alex(andra) Captain  
  
-Lya  
  
-Alexia  
  
Katrina  
  
Fallen Angels:  
  
-Toni/Tone/ Xander Captain  
  
-Destiny  
  
-Fei  
  
-Aurora  
  
American Teams:  
  
All Starz:  
  
-Micheal Captain  
  
-Steve  
  
-Eddie  
  
-Emily  
  
-Judy  
  
--------:  
  
-Thomas Captain  
  
-Cassy  
  
-Frost  
  
-Alia  
  
Bey Destiny:  
  
Halli Captain  
  
Billie   
  
Kyle  
  
Lance  
  
the one's with --------'s are the nameless teams   
  
*Des continues to glomp Ray, who is choking*  
  
Ray: Can't.... breathe... need... air..................  
  
Tyson: MWHAHAHA!!!! Beyblade isn't owned by Nibs or Destiny. Some characters belong to others, and only Alex and Lya belong to them. ^-^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappy 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Japanese and American teams were moving quickly up the chart with wins as they beat the other teams. The Blade Breakers were winning, 8-0, the Phoenix Fyre's and Fallen Angels right after them with 7-0. The American teams were pretty much on the same level as them- just with more wins.   
  
"2 more rounds to go and we face Bey Destiny Team!!!!!!!!" Tyson said excitedly after the team had won another round. Kai was sitting at the bench, arms crossed, eyes closed, as usual, as the other 4 players of the team cheered.   
  
Of course, they'd have to improve on Kai's attitude. It wasn't good for the fan mail since Kai was getting over half of the whole junk of fan mail then Tyson. Kai had gotten at least 3x more then him yesterday.  
  
Not Good.  
  
HE needed the fan mail, not Kai. And of course, we all now that Tyson was desperately trying to get more then Kai. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Feh......... you know I SPRAINED my MIDDLE finger? This is so torture.......... )  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL PERSON!!!!!!!! LET ME GO~!!!!!!!!!" Alex shouted as she was yet AGAIN being forced into a dress.   
  
"EEEECCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! AAAALLLLLLEXXXXXXIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! KAAAAAAATTTTTTRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNAAAA!!!!!!!!! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Alex! This won't kill you!"  
  
"........."  
  
"..........Will it?"  
  
"Of course it will!"  
  
Alexia was laughing her head off in a corner, while Katrina had a calm face. "You're torturing her, Lya!" Katrina said, trying to help her team captain.   
  
"AW &@*(! I'm gonna Die!!!!!!!!!" Alex said as Lya ignored Katrina and continued to try stuffing her into a dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crystolyon! Fire Sword Attack!!!!!" Tone commanded as her bit-beast, a jackel, attacked. (I just made this part up cuz I dunno how it goes exactly)  
  
Fire blazed around the jackel as he jumped staight for the opposing bit-beast, fangs and claws ready.   
  
Crystolyon attacked, but the other bit beast dodged, but barely. "Get it now, Charmeleon!" (Ok, ok, it's from Pokemon. But what else could I have used?)  
  
The opponent bit-beast lunched itself at Crystolyon, and hit it's target, but Crystolyon merely knocked it off. Soon, the other bit beast was back in it's beyblade and Toni had won.  
  
Now it was Fei's turn. As she stepped up onto the step thingy, her team-mates were already cheering her on and her opponent was in front of her. She put her launcher in front of her as she prepared to launch her white and gold beyblade.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it RIP!"  
  
Both beyblades flew into the stadium as they launched their blades. Her opponent - what was her name? Kils? - 's black and brown beyblade and Fei's gold and white beyblades clashed, and their bit beasts emerged.  
  
Kils, or hag, or whatever her name was, 's bit beast looked like a big form of pikachu, who yet again, belonged in the world of Pokemon.  
  
Fei's bit beast, Dember, roared loudly as it emerged. White wings with gold spread out, covering the stadium. The pure white tiger had gold armor on it's shoulders and hind legs, and it's 5 tails were spread out.  
  
"Dember! Flame-Freezing Claw!" Fei shouted as Dember's claws extended and she leaped towards the big Pikachu.The Pikachu went on all four and ran outta the way.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder!" Dodiddiodododod......... we all knows what happens here ^^;;;;;. The thunder hit Dember, but she looked unfazed. Doing a sharp turn, she quickly prepared for another attack, "Stalagmite!"  
  
All 5 tails started changing into a (hm....... I don't think I know what stalagmite is.......^^;;;;;;;) ______ color and it hit Pikachu.....  
  
"AND FEI OF THE FALLEN ANGELS WIN~!!!!!" Jazzman announched. "The score is now 2-0!"  
  
"YAY! Fei won~!" Destiny cheered happily as Fei walked back to the bench, and hugged her. "We're gonna win!"  
  
After a little bit, Jazzman announched the third round was going to begin. Aurora walked up to the stadium, her friends cheering for her, along with the crowd. She was quite famous, since she was such a close cousin to Johnny, and was known for her beyblading skills.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it RIIIIPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Genesis! Finish him fast! Mystickal Wave!" Aurora commanded as the black and silver cheetah appereared for a moment, then disappering the next.  
  
When it re-appeared again, Genesis was beside the opposing beyblade, and heading for the kill. WHAM! The two beyblades crashed, and the opponent was knocked out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was hitting his head on a wall after he had recieved a call from 'someone'. "Yo Kai! Why are you hitting your head like that?" Ray asked, walking over.  
  
Kai simply ignored him and hit his head again.   
  
After a few more hits, Kai turned to Ray. "My mom called." He announced, and when Tyson came rushing at him, he knew he shouldn't have said it.   
  
"Your mom?!?!! She's the nicest person in the world!!!! All that food, and drinks.... OH! And the bed was huge! I couldn't even......."  
  
"So what did your mom say?" Ray asked, and Kai just simply answered that she wanted him to visit.  
  
"Oh. So are you going? I mean, me, Tyson and Max can handle the stuff here while you're gone." Kai nodded.  
  
"That delicious lagsuna! I've never tasted anything that good! Did I mention that it's a mansion?!! The whole dinner table is at least 10 metres long!!!!!!........"  
  
Kai started moving towards the door, "Where are ya going, Kai?" Max asked as he walked past. "I need to talk to someone. And get away from him." Kai said, pointing towards Tyson.  
  
"Man! I've never been so full in my life! I mustv'e eaten like, all kinds of.........."  
  
*SLAM* and Kai was gone. Ray and Max looked at each other and then glanced at Tyson.  
  
"KAI! WAIT! WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!!!!!!" they both shouted in unison as they ran away from Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Knock, Knock*   
  
"Now who would that be? I was having a perfectly good dream about becoming the world champs..." Alex mumbled as she got out of bed from her afternoon nap.   
  
Lya was in her bed, Alexia had somehow ended up on the ground, and Katrina was still sleeping. Half awake, Alex went to open the door.  
  
"......Yes? Who are you...?" Alex mumbled as he saw a blue and black blur of someone. She was still half awake.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"OH! You idiot! You woke me up from my afternoon nap!" Alex shouted as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up the others, and slapped hit behind the head playfully.   
  
Alex rubbed her eyes, and when she looked again, Kai was already on the couch. "Mom called."  
  
"Your mom? That's a once in a lifetime thing."  
  
"She wants me to visit. It seems like she was watching TV and saw you, so now you have to come along."  
  
"HELL NO!!! She's just like Lya! Last time I went, she already had a whole wardrobe of DRESSES prepared to kill me!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No one asked you to be my cousin."  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
"What about my team?"  
  
"They can do without you."  
  
"What'd you say?!?!"  
  
"They can do without you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"........"  
  
".......Fuck you, Kai......... I'm leaving a note....... when are we leaving? And when are we getting back?"  
  
"The plane is leaving in 2 hours, and we'll be back in time for the finals."  
  
As Alex wrote stuff on the paper, mumbles could be heard like 'Stupid Kai......' 'Evil dresses....' and so on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what? I hate you."Alex said on the plane. "No one told you to be my only cousin and in the same tournament as me."  
  
".............. I hate you!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hn...? Where's Alex?" Katrina asked confusidly as she looked around the room. No Alex in sight. Katrina got off the bed, stepping on Alexia's leg by accident. "OW!!!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The All Starz had another win, yet again. Life was good. They were now in the semi-finals. And all they had to do was beat a unknown team to face the Japan team.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nibs: I'll do a version for the US teams next time, but it seemed too long to be in the same chappy.  
  
Destiny: ^^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Nibs: Anywho, it's getting late, so GTG. Remember to R&R!!!!! 


	11. US Of A!

A Whole New Battle All Over Again  
  
Des: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Twirls around*  
  
Nibs: ^-^;;;;;;;  
  
Des: *Suddenly grabs Ray and starts to twirl around* TWWWEEEEEERRRRRRLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY~!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@ *Gets flung out into space*  
  
Des: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: ........  
  
Des: RRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks around* KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nibs: O.O!!!!!!!!!!! LET THE HELL GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Des: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Where do you think Ray flew off to?  
  
Max: I dunno.  
  
Kenny: Space?  
  
*Nodd nodd*  
  
Max: hey..... now that Des is hyped from all those cappicino's, shouldn't we.... run?  
  
Tyson + Kenny: O.O!!!!!! *Nodd Nodd*  
  
*Watches Kai fly off*  
  
Des: MMMMMMAAAAAAXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: RRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: But I just ran!!!!!!   
  
Kenny: EITHER THAT OR HER!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: *watches Max fly away* *starts runnin like hell*  
  
Dizzi: ^-^ I'm so glad I'm in a labtop. ^-^ BEYBLADE DOES NOT BELONG TO NIBS OR DESTINY... THANK LORD!!!!!  
  
Des: KKKKKKKKEEEEENNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kenny gets flung to space*  
  
Des: MWHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! NNNNNNIIIIIIBBBBBBSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Nibs get flung into space*  
  
Tyson: Oh shit.  
  
Des: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW~!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTYYYYSSSOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW~!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Avoids Tyson*  
  
Tyson: *Blink Blink* Hehehehe..... *Falls unconscious by the ultimate frying pan of Destiny!*  
  
Des: MWHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BBBBIIIIILLLLLIIIIIEEEE~!!!!" A girl that was the size of an 8 year-old complained. "I want something to do!!!!" she complained again.  
  
"You're the team captain, Halli! Stop always wanting to play!" Billie complained back. Halli 'huffed', and she glared at the two boys in the corner  
  
laughing their heads off.   
  
"Kwle..... Wance..... (Baby talk) YOU"RE DDDEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted as she started chasing after the two, much  
  
taller, and obviously older and fast boys as they started to run.  
  
Billie sweat dropped. How on Earth did Halli become team captain again?  
  
*She's not. You're team captain. It's just she loves being called team captain.* (Um.. Billie? I don't know what Billie's bit beast is... can you  
  
send it to me??)  
  
Oh ya. How could she EVER forget?  
  
"YOU TWO!!!!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thomas?" Alia asked quietly as she looked up from the bey-stadium. They were taining, and Alia and Thomas were paired up together.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Is Cassy still mad about the whole battle thing?"  
  
Thomas shrugged. Cassy may have been his sister, but when she was angry, she was unpredictable. " I guess she's gotten over it...."  
  
*In another room*  
  
~And you know what, Runya?~  
  
*What?*  
  
~We're gonna beat that snake girl!~  
  
*.......* How could the bit-beast reply? Her mistress had been saying that for a llllooooonnnnnnnngggggg time now.   
  
"Cassy! Concentrate, will ya?!" Frost shouted from the other side. His beyblade was near the edge, pushing Cassy's beybladed out.  
  
"AAAWWWW MAN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O. My. God. SSSSSSSSOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEBBBBBOOOODDDDYYYYY SAVE MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Alex shouted as she   
  
tried to get out. She was tied on one chair, Kai in another right behind her, and they were both tied to the chairs.   
  
"When I get my little claws on you little twerp, I'll make sure you suffer!!!!!!!!" Alex shouted as she struggled more with the rope. Did I mention   
  
that the little girl had traped Alex ina dress? No? Opps... (Alex: AND I"M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
A little girl with short grayish hair looked up at Alex with her little blue eyes. "But Alex look nice in dressy!"  
  
"But Alex don't like dressy!"  
  
"But that why Little Vivi-Chan had to tie up Alex!"  
  
"@_@!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then let me go!" Kai shouted at the little girl.  
  
"But Kai won't play with Little Vivi-Chan!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Little Vivi-Chan go tie up Kai!"  
  
"Oh holy lord............................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so it wasn't that much of a chappy. Oh well...........  
  
Alex: YOU FRIGGEN WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
O.O!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: FRIGGEN IDIOT!!!! YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS, TIED UP, AND TORTURED BY A KID?!?! GET BACK HERE~!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehehhe....... remember to R&R!!!!!! *runs* 


	12. Notice

WAH~~ I'm Sorry I didn't update in so long~~! But things over here are crazy. Well, not crazy.. aw... I'll cut the crap right here. -_-;;;  
  
Ok, it's summer vacation over here in Canada! And I'm just another lazy kid that has nothing to do! I go help my mom everyday, and I'm   
  
hooked onto Fruits Basket right now. -_-; I'm waiting for Pt 2 to come out. And then there's all the RPG's I'm in. Ah, GOMEN NASAI MINNA  
  
-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
I promise I'll update sooner or later in the summer though!!!!!! I just need to get off my lazy ass!!!!!!!!!  
  
WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I know the American tournament was really sucky, but I got loads of ideas for the Russian one.  
  
So you do guys just want to to re-start starting with the Russian Tournament until I think of new stuff,   
  
or do you just want me to continue the story?? 


	13. Character Chart

Ok, well, I've decided to change the teams a lil bit, but not much. If anyone wants to change their characters for a different team, plz  
  
inform me. The -'s mean I haven't decided anything or anyone there yet, so you can apply for those if you want.  
  
The Teams:  
  
Japan: Blade Breakers  
  
-Tyson  
  
-Kai Captain  
  
-Max  
  
-Ray  
  
-Kenny  
  
Phoenix Fyres:  
  
-Alex(andra) Captain-Bluefyre  
  
-Lya-Blaze  
  
-Fei-Dember  
  
-Katrina-Eterni.   
  
Fallen Angels:  
  
-Toni/Tone/ Xander Captain-Crystolyon   
  
-Destiny-Slithler  
  
-Fei-Dember  
  
--  
  
Russian Teams  
  
Demolition Boys:   
  
-Tala-Wolborg  
  
-Bryan-Falborg  
  
-Ian-  
  
-Spencer-  
  
------:  
  
-AuroraCaptain-Genesis  
  
-Sakura-Neva  
  
-Alexia-Cresent  
  
--  
  
--  
  
------:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Unposted characters:   
  
-Frost  
  
-Cassy  
  
-Thomas  
  
-Billie 


	14. Note

Ok Guys. I¡¯m going to upload the new chapters onto another story. So here¡¯s the link if you want to read it:  
  
  
  
http:// www .fanfiction .net /read.php ?storyid= 1498893  
  
  
  
All the characters sent to me WILL still be here. I saved the documents, so don¡¯t worry¡­ 


End file.
